


won't be wrapped under the tree

by pansaralance



Category: Mission: Impossible - Ghost Protocol (2011), Mission: Impossible - Rogue Nation (2015)
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Holidays, M/M, Mistletoe, obligatory mistletoe fic for the holiday season, this accidentally turned into a teen soap episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 22:28:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5223329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pansaralance/pseuds/pansaralance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brandt is usually not a fan of of the annual IMF Christmas party, but Benji gives him a reason to stay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	won't be wrapped under the tree

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kerry_0506](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kerry_0506/gifts).



William Brandt doesn’t do parties. He hates letting his guard down, interacting with strangers…dancing. So even though he usually skips the annual IMF holiday party, this year a certain technician-turned-field-agent asked if he would be there, so he panicked and said sure.

He was spending most of his evening so far hanging around the table with the eggnog that wasn’t nearly strong enough to get through this event and watching Benji dance with Jane. He couldn’t help but smile; they seemed like really good friends and were enjoying each other’s company. At least someone was enjoying the party.

At one point Jane whispered something into Benji’s ear, which made them both glance over at Will. He blushed. Were they talking about him? He tried to set down his drink so he could leave but ended up spilling it all over the table. Shit. This is why he avoids a social life at all costs, among other reasons. He panicked and grabbed a handful of napkins to dab up the mess he’d made when Ethan (where did he come from?) swooped in and put a hand on his shoulder.

“You ok, Brandt?”

“I’m fine, just…too much to drink, I guess.”  
“Why don’t you get some air and I’ll clean this up.”

His savoir. A Christmas miracle. “Thanks.”

Will felt a little better when he got outside, getting to breathe in the cool winter air instead of stuffed in a room full of drunk co-workers. And even though this wasn’t the first time he’s made a fool of himself in front of Benji, he felt embarrassed. “Real smooth,” he sighed to himself.

After a few minutes of mentally cursing himself, he heard a familiar voice asking if he was alright. He turned around to greet Benji. “You shouldn’t be out here, Benji. Go back and enjoy the party.”

Benji nodded, but then hinted, “I’d enjoy it more if you were there.”

Will blushed again despite his embarrassment. “Thanks, but I think I’ve made enough of a mark on the people tonight.”

“Oh, don’t be silly. Eggnog spills are part of the holiday party status quo. You made a valiant contribution.”

Will laughed. “Is that why you wanted me to come?”

“That, and I wanted to give you your gift.”

“Oh Benji, you didn’t have to get me anything! Besides, I didn’t even bring yours tonight.”

“So you got me something too, eh?” He smiled that beaming grin that made Will wanna kiss the man every time he saw it. “When did you plan on giving it to me, then?”

“I-” Will didn’t play that far ahead. Work was so crazy and he was so used to seeing Benji every day that he forgot they actually had the holiday off and wouldn’t be together on Christmas day. They’d gotten to spend an informal Thanksgiving together at an away mission safe house, ordering in takeout and playing cards together til morning. It was one of Will’s more favorable Thanksgivings.

Benji saved him. “Don’t worry about it. Just come inside with me so I don’t have you give you yours while we’re freezing.”

He followed Benji in, who lead him to the level where the technicians work. “Your old stomping grounds, huh?”

“Yeah, well, it’s empty during the party–techies do love to cut it loose, believe it or not.”

“I’m sure they get wild.”

They both giggled at the the thought. Benji handed Will a small, wrapped box. He rubbed at the back of his neck awkwardly. “It’s not much, but...”

Will tore open the paper and opened the box to find a set of star trek magnets. He smiled.

“Well I figured you’d be a believer of the power of magnets at this point,” Benji jabbed.

“Thanks, Benji, they’re great. I’ll put them on the fridge I never have time to use.” He was about to put the magnets back in the box when he noticed something else underneath the tissue paper. Benji gulped, eyes focused on Will. Will raised an eyebrow at him, then removed the paper.

Mistletoe.

Benji gave him mistletoe. He was taken aback and looked back up at him. He searched for a reaction but Benji was waiting on him. “You know you’re supposed to hang this up, Benji.”

He panicked. “Yeah, well...I wasn’t sure who you’d want to use it on, so...”

Will smiled at him again. Glad to see he wasn’t the only one who not only felt they had a connection beyond co-workers but also was absolutely terrible at pursuing more. This must have been what he was talking to Jane about tonight. “Hold that thought.” He grabbed a roll of tape from the desk he’d been leaning on and motioned for Benji to follow him. He quickly stepped over to the nearest doorway and taped the mistletoe onto the frame.

Benji was beaming as he walked towards Will, who was now standing directly underneath the frame. He inched closer and closer until their faces were almost toughing, then quipped, “shall I send Ethan down here for you?”

Enough. Will grabbed Benji’s shirt collar to close the space between them and brought their lips together. He could feel Benji smiling in relief under the kiss. Finally confident, Benji sunk into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Will’s waist. Will brought his other hand up to cup Benji’s face. He’d been waiting to do this for months and it was worth every moment of pining he’d felt for this man. He would never again insult the purpose of office Christmas parties.

Will finally broke the kiss to look into Benji’s eyes, stroking his cheek. “I like the gift.”

“Good, ‘cause it’s non-refundable, I’m afraid.”

He laughed and kissed him again, slower this time. He nudged him against the side of the door frame, pressing his lips along Benji’s jaw and down to his neck. Benji was about to lose his mind.

“Forget the present you owe me, this is fine.”

After a while they needed to catch their breath and decided to head back to the party.

“I don’t need the mistletoe every time I want to kiss you, do I?” Will jabbed as they waited in the elevator.

“That’s not necessary, no,” Benji laughed.

“I’ll bring some for New Year’s just in case.”

“Always prepared, Mr. Analyst.”

“Hey, the stats speak for themselves in this case.”

The elevator dinged; they were back at party level. Benji extended his hand for Will. He took it, then snuck in one last kiss before the doors would open.

“Merry Christmas, Benji.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have a very small idea of what the IMF hq looks like but humor me.
> 
> Title from "Cold December Night" by Michael Buble.


End file.
